The method of producing ortho-aminobenzonitrile by interaction of ortho-nitrotoluene with ammonia in the presence of a catalyst of silica gel, aluminium oxide, or zeolites is known in the art. The process is performed at 350.degree.-550.degree. C., contact time 3-6, and molar ratio ortho-nitrotoluene: ammonia equal to 1:(22-28), respectively.
Conversion of ortho-nitrotoluene is 93 mol.% and selectivity 25 mol.%, which means that the yield of ortho-aminobenzonitrile for the ortho-nitrotoluene passed is 23.3 mol.%.
The yield of ortho-aminobenzonitrile per liter of the catalyst per hour is 26.67 g/l per hour.
The known method is disadvantageous in that the capacity of the unit volume of the catalyst is low, frequent regeneration of the catalyst is necessary, and selectivity of ortho-aminobenzonitrile formation is low. In addition, a considerable excess of ammonia is used in the process, which can cause corrosion of the equipment.